Secret Sands
by The4thKira
Summary: Atem has returned to his Past. While everything continues on in a momentary peace, Atem struggles to recover some memories still forgotten to him. As he struggles to regain what's lost, Pharaoh Seto is intent on keeping them hidden. But why?
1. Hallway Mazes

**Secret Sands**

 _ **I. Hallway Mazes**_

 _Dark. Chilly. Quiet. These hallways are endless. How many steps have I taken? I could swear I've been down this same corridor - only about twenty times by now. I'll be driven mad by the echoes of my own footsteps in this pitch black darkness._ The once ago pharaoh thought to himself and how amusing it would be if he was found weeks later in an abandoned hall dead. _All the Shadow Realm duels, and crazy mad men threatening the world's destruction and a hallway does me in.'_ He imagined a newspaper headline - if he were back in Yugi's time. The thought made him chuckle but his humor soon waned as he realized he really was in a predicament. How many times did this make now? He ceased his walking, put his hands out to his side to find the wall, he sat down with a heavy exhale. The King of Games was exhausted. _Should I just keep going? From what I do remember, these hallways are so vast and danger-_

His thoughts silenced as sound hit his ears. They were very faint at first but moments later he recognized them as footprints. His head turned to the right - in the direction he was headed before stopping to rest. A bright light shone ahead and he could see there was a forked path. The light came from the left and grew brighter - the footsteps louder. He stood tentatively, surprised anyone would be awake at this hour. He himself awake- and lost- because he took a wrong turn somewhere on his way to his room. It was about nine then - he had to get used to reading time by use of a sundial again. He sure missed having a watch - he didn't realize how spoiled he became by his time in the future. _'My how time has changed compared to now. No not now, I mean- Then? Currently..._

Finally a man in dark purple robes rounded the corner with a torch in hand. As the robed man made eye contact with Atem, he halted. The lost Egyptian also froze as those blue eyes locked on him with a surprised yet quickly amused gleam. "Dear cousin, why are you roaming these halls so late in the night?" He asked curious.

Atem offered the taller a polite smile. A bit of embarrassment revealed itself, slightly, in flushed hues along his cheeks. "I hadn't meant to wander this late, honestly. These hallways do appear similar in many ways, I don't quite have the routes memorized. On the way back to my chamber I managed to wind up here." He explained in a mutter.

"Is that so?" He asked calmly, though his eyes glistened with even greater amusement. His features enhanced by the flickers of fire dancing. "You are lost." He stated simply. Atem tensed visibly, causing him to chuckle slightly. "Is this not the same predicament you faced two nights past?" He questioned further. "Also, a few before then, if what I am told is correct." He added.

Atem sighed in defeat. So there existed quite the grapevine here as well. _I wonder just how many people here know about this._ Rumors were a part of human behavior and spanned across every inch of the earth it seemed. "How wonderful. So everyone knows of my embarrassing exploits." He mumbled with a shake of his head.

"I would believe so." The brunet began walking passed the annoyed other. Atem turned and followed, assuming he was leading him out of the maze. "The servants do what they can to entertain their masters. I imagine the whole palace knows the former Pharaoh cannot seem to find his way down a hallway." He continued a bit snide.

A step behind, Atem could just feel the cheeky smirk on the slightly taller's lips. _He sure has a lot of Kaiba's jeer, but I suppose it would be the other way around._ He refrained from remarking back, after all, this was the Pharaoh he was talking to.

"As humorous as the servants seem to find it - and a few priests and healers, it is very disappointing that the former Pharaoh continues to have difficulty. By now, you should have adapted to where these halls lead, at the very least, the path to your chamber." He scolded.

Atem frowned. _He's getting after me as if I were a small child._ "I was sealed away for a very long time in the Millennium Puzzle and then thrust into a future where such extravagant hallways were not present. I am aware of the foolishness I have showcased but I am getting better at memorizing routes." He defended assuredly.

The priest now pharaoh halted in step, turned to face the other sternly. "If something were to happen to you, the people would mourn. You were once their King. Don't treat your foolishness as mere embarrassment, your inability to know your every day surroundings is a tragedy waiting to happen. These halls are not walked in the night typically, your absence gets spread throughout and people look for you because of who you are and were. That is the only reason you have been fortunate to have someone available to lead you back to the main halls. It grows very cold down here once the sun goes down, you or someone searching for you, could grow very ill quite quickly. Also, there could be robbers, snakes any number of dangerous elements lurking late unto the night and if not properly equipped could take your life. I would say that you right now are definitely unequipped for a late night stroll down here. Why would you come all the way down here?"

Atem could feel his cheeks burning. What could he say? _He makes some really good points._ "I wasn't purposely coming 'down' here. I don't even know where I am at this point." He huffed knowing his reply probably made it worse. "I was in the gardens and fell asleep. When I awoke, I realized it had grown dark and made my way out. Unfortunately, I somehow made a wrong turn and from there..."

"This has happened quite a bit. Tell me, why do you spend so much time in the gardens? If I am to believe what Isis has told me, this was your explanation when she discovered you roaming about in a daze. How do you wander three floors down unintentionally?" He interrogated seeming very angry.

 _Why is he so upset? He almost sounds personally offended._ Atem took a deep sigh. "I understand I am very foolish. You have brought up valid points as to the severity of getting lost so often. Don't berate and treat me like an enemy, Seto - Pharaoh Seto. If I have to mark the walls leading to and from my room, I shall. I swear I will not wander aimlessly again."

Pharaoh Seto's eyes glistened in the crackles and sparks of light from his torch. "I don't think the cleaning servants will appreciate that much. However if you are incapable of memorizing, perhaps that is the best course of action. You haven't answered my questions. Why do you spend so much time in the gardens? How did you find yourself three floors down from where you should be?" He repeated.

"I don't see how it concerns you." The King of Games retorted without thinking. The other glowered irate and he quickly continued his defense. "But in all honesty. I have no words to show why it is I visit the gardens. It is soothing and familiar. While there are lots I recall of my time here, some things are still a mystery. I know the gardens, I love them. It's a place I frequented before all of the battles with Zorc and that Tomb Robber. And you said three floors down? How strange a coincidence. It was exactly three down when Isis found me, and again when the servants found me. Is there something down here that is familiar for me as well?" He asked more to himself.

The Pharaoh relaxed a bit. "You don't remember?" He asked curious but offered no further insight. "That's very interesting. I advise ignoring the urge to roam these halls, regardless of what you once did down here, it is irrelevant now. And much too dangerous. As for the gardens, I understand. They are very comforting and offer reprieve from daily nuance. You would do well to not fall asleep or have a servant wait on you. This way you would not sleep until dark."

Atem sighed once again. "Isis suggested the same."

"And you have not taken her words to heart?"

"Those gardens... I would not enjoy them with eyes there. At least not some servant hand. That isn't why I go there every day." He stressed in frustration.

Pharaoh Seto narrowed his eyes. "And why do you go, knowing you may find yourself lost?"

"I... I am not sure. It is familiar, it is comforting... But currently, it is lonely. When I go, it feels like something is missing. But I am not certain as to what. Perhaps if I continue to go, I will remember or that missing piece will return."

Pharaoh Seto shook his head and began walking once more. "I would not dwell on old memories, cousin. A lot has changed since those times before war. What you are searching for... May exist no longer." He warned gravely. "Holding on to the past, will only halt your future."

Atem chuckled quietly. "I know someone that would deeply agree with you." While the now Pharaoh and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation long in the future had differences in character, they had some very familiar traits to link them. "In any case, I still would like to know what makes the gardens so dear to me." He replied softly.

"Your time there has changed you." The taller stated in an unreadable tone. "Searching for forgotten memories and idle feelings that may be nothing." He insisted determined.

Atem couldn't see his face as the Pharaoh took such long swift strides he could barely keep one step between them. "It has made me wiser." He corrected. "The ties I have to this hallway and that beautiful garden cannot remain forgotten. They are important to me- I wouldn't feel so deeply otherwise. I will not have anyone tell me it is not worth pursuing." The taller said nothing in response. It was quiet as they made their way up long chilly corridors.


	2. Hidden Agendas

**Secret Sands**

 **02.** ** _Hidden Agendas_**

Atem stepped into the dark room quietly, not wanting to disturb the Priestess Isis' lesson. The young apprentices were deeply enthralled as she went over spells and their dangers. He stayed to the back out of sight and watched. _I remember these lessons. I wonder if Isis is as strict and serious as my teacher was?_ He smirked in amusement at the memories made then.

"That is all for today. We will continue delving into the body of an offensive incantation tomorrow. Do not attempt anything you have seen today, it would be much too dangerous." She eyed a particular group of young males mumbling the enchantment under their breath, "If any of you do so, you will not be permitted into my class nor that of any other. And therefore never will enter the Palace Court." The mentioned males tensed as if they knew she was warning them.

The room was now empty aside from Atem, Isis and her handmaids tirelessly cleaning up the mess. "My dear Atem, how does the day find you?" She bowed respectfully.

Atem held up his hands in embarrassment. "Isis, you need not bow to me. You know I am not the Pharaoh any longer - I don't think it is appropriate for you to do such anymore. You could get in trouble."

She stood and smiled a near smirk, a mischievous glint sparkled in her amethyst eyes. "Oh? What would our Pharaoh think indeed. Perhaps he would understand, perhaps he would dare to state my actions border treason?"

Atem didn't know how to handle her playful banter. It was one of the things he had to get used to upon relinquishing his throne. He saw sides to all the court previously hidden away. His people whom he always thought were cold and fierce, whose only passion was to serve their Pharaoh... while dedicated indeed, they had personality and opinions he had never known the depth of. She chuckled at his silence. "I am simply showing respect for the cousin of our wonderful Pharaoh. There is nothing more nor any hidden agenda in a humble bow from me unto you." She clarified. "Tell me what does bring you here? Do you need assistance in a spell or script?" She smiled, "Or perhaps a spell to light up the dark- one that prevents you from getting lost?" She teased.

Atem sighed. "How do you..?" She chuckled amused.

"How do I..? How do I know you found yourself wandering helpless the cold silent halls yet again?" She walked over to a stone table and motioned one of her servants to bring a particular set of bottles. "How indeed? I have warned you several times the dangers, as I am sure others that have found you scold your childish stubbornness. Our concerned Pharaoh sent for me early morning and demanded I find a way to bring you to your senses." She informed with a bit of annoyance lacing her tone.

Atem sighed with a shake of his head. "I can't believe he would do such a thing. Isis, I am truly sorry if I caused you any problems. It was not necessary to involve and make you responsible for my actions. I will speak to him about this."

The Priestess chuckled lightly. "Atem, you are not the Pharaoh anymore. I do not think there is a single thing you could do to prevent him from worrying about you." Her servants placed the bottles on the table. "If he commands I do something, I most certainly shall obey."

"I really doubt he worries that much about me." Atem folded his arms across his chest and studied her movements with the bottles carefully as she mixed them into an empty one. "I think it is more or less him attempting to stop an annoyance. He tells me that he hears about my misadventures through idle chatter, I imagine it must be bothersome to him.

She took her eyes off of her potions to spare him a stern scowl, "Do not belittle his affection. He and Mahado were both deeply devoted to you. Of course we all followed you without question but those two... They cared very much so and lived only to serve in your name- it was their only purpose. Giving your title over to Seto wasn't surprising yet he very much cherished your faith and trust in him. He deems your safety a necessary concern and I must say I rather agree."

"But still... You are all doing too much for me. I appreciate it, I do, however me getting lost is my own fault. I do not wish to become a burden- at least more than what I already am to you and Seto. If someone else gets lost, falls ill or worse, dies while searching for me..."

She smirked but kept her eyes on her task, "The people will search for you, regardless of your insistence. You were their leader once, and a great one. So the only option left to you, is simply don't get lost."

"That has proven to be easier said than done. I can't explain it. When I am in the gardens I lose track of time and the way back is clouded - as if something were preventing me from finding the way back. For some reason I always find myself on that same hallway unsure of where to go." He sat down on the wooden stool, elbows on the table and hands interlocked in deep thought. "But it all feels so familiar to me. Like I have been there before, it's an important place to me. Yet I cannot recall why or when I was down there."

Isis set the bottles down, the empty one now full with a bright red liquid. "I find it strange too, how you end up in the same place and experience the same hazy feelings each time. You've had no difficulty maneuvering through different hallways or even the vast fields. It seems there may be an enchantment placed on you. At least that is what it appears to be." She motioned for one of her servants, "Place this in the sun's light. It must remain there until the sun sets." The maid hand nodded and scurried away in haste.

"A spell that makes me get lost? Isn't that sort of strange? And it doesn't seem to affect me in other places of the palace." He furrowed his brows.

She nodded slowly. "But you are not lost. You are precisely where the enchantment wants you to be. You said so yourself, you feel there is something important in the gardens. Something you have forgotten but cannot let go of. Every single time you leave you find yourself roaming the same corridor, always that particular one. The path to the garden has many routes and passages and yet you don't just get lost- you're being guided."

"So someone cast a spell on me to bring me to that location. But why? And how do I figure out who is behind it and also, to stop it before something happens?"

Isis nodded. "We'll need to learn more about what happens - what sort of enchantment it may be. I have prepared a mixture that will take a day's time to complete. It is a special oil that burns bright and shows the correct path to take. I will enchant a torch and douse with this mixture, once you leave the gardens ignite it and it shall bring you straight to your chamber."

"And this will enable you to learn more about the spell that may be on me?"

"It will. We must be quick, we do not know what the caster's intentions are so we need to learn the nature of the spell and how it is affecting you. Or if it even is an enchantment at all." She explained. Atem nodded in understanding.

* * *

It was growing late. The sun nearly ready to set. The Priestess' could hear only the sounds of her own footsteps down the lonely corridor leading to a place hardly anyone visited. _It must be difficult for you as well, Seto, to let this place go. Why do you torture yourself so?_ She didn't understand why he asked to see her, here of all places. She knew he continued to use the room despite the fact Mahado was no longer alive. This was their joined study, she recalled many heated debates and full blown arguments between the two as they challenged each other's ideas and methods. She smiled at the bittersweet memories. Shaking the nostalgic thoughts away, she opened the heavy door and entered, shutting it tight behind her. "You called for me, my Pharaoh?" Isis gave a respectful bow.

Pharaoh Seto put his book down and stood from his work table. "Quit the pleasantries we are alone, Isis." He replied curtly as he stood. She stood as well with a small smirk along her face. "Have you spoken with Atem and convinced him not to waste time on this foolish quest of his?" He asked a bit of agitation in his tone.

"No amount of lectures will stop him from learning the truth - whatever that may be. I have been studying this odd behavior he's displayed and have come to the conclusion there may be an enchantment placed upon him. As to what sort of spell I cannot say unless I run some tests."

The Pharaoh gave her a stern glare, "I did not ask you to assist him in chasing this ridiculous feeling he has. I ordered you to ease his concerns. Convince him it is a futile search. Change his mind."

Isis narrowed her eyes, a deep scowl settling unto her features, "I already told you, no lecture or sweet words will deter him. What would you have me do, inflict a second spell on top of the one already attached to him? Turn him into a slave, bewitched and emotionless?" She questioned irate. "Do you hear yourself, my Pharaoh? Is this truly what you want of your cousin?"

He slammed his hands onto the table and exhaled heavy. "It is not. I don't wish to inflict any harm upon him. He has endured enough curses, enough sacrifice for the safety of our land, our kingdom. Which is why I do not wish him to pursue this, who knows what may be waiting for him if he were to find it."

Isis approached him and stared down at the drawings messily laid about on his table. "But without finding the cause of this spell, we'll never know why it was placed upon him to begin with. What if there is a danger lurking in the castle walls and breaking this enchantment could be vital to the peace we have lost so much for." She enlightened gently. It was strange to see the Priest so angry.

"No. There is no malice in this supposed enchantment. I would sense it, I would feel something wrong. Clearly whatever idea is in his head is not important - he would have remembered it just as he has regained his memories of everything else. I have walked those very hallways countless times while I was a Priest, I would know if there was something down there worth investigating. Now leave and whatever you may have promised him, forget it. You are not to help him."

She shook her head. "Yes. You would know indeed." She turned to leave, "What I find so peculiar about the whole thing is how adamant Atem is over the feeling he has. There is something pulling him to the gardens, something clouds his thoughts and he is lead to the hallways he keeps getting lost in. But... The only time he would ever have been down there would have been while he was Pharaoh. But how strange and impossible that would be considering the only times he'd have the opportunity to visit that particular garden, would be in the late evenings." She reached for the door but turned to look over at the brunet. "But that would have been against his curfew. Was he sneaking past the guards and endangering himself just for a leisurely stroll? You prefer your late patrols, I wonder if you were ever in those very halls whilst he too, was wandering them?"

The Pharaoh turned to face her with an unamused scowl. "What are you insinuating? I have no recollection of running into Atem in those hallways. Had I, I most certainly would have requested he return to the safety of his room." He replied and walked over to her. "I would mind that mouth of yours, Isis. You tend to let your mind get carried away."

She took the warning to heart and offered him an apologetic bow. "My apologies, my Pharaoh. I shall take my leave of you. I will inform Atem that I cannot assist him and return to my duties without further delay." She then left the Pharaoh to his thoughts.

He stood in his old study where he and Mahado would conduct their research and test incantations and the like. "There is nothing there for him. This could only be his doing... One last jest to spite me? To humiliate me before the eyes of Atem?" He clenched his fists and gathered his things. He still had one last council to perform. "I will not let your little trick succeed... Mahado." He muttered under his breath and left the quiet room. "Atem will never regain what should remain lost."


	3. Unraveling Emotions

**Secret Sands**

 **03.** ** _Unraveling Emotions_**

Morning couldn't come fast enough. Atem walked past servants and fellow clergyman that offered warm waves and respectful bows. He nodded in slight hesitation as he really didn't want one of the Pharaoh Seto supporters to get the wrong idea. _The last thing I need is for another scolding from Vivia._ His brow twitched in irritation at the memory. It had been his first day back to this time and he had come wearily dragging his feet up the steps of a familiar temple. The exhausted ex-Pharaoh recalled everything went dark as he collapsed. It had been quite the homecoming.

* * *

 ** _One Month Ago_**

Crimson eyes slowly peeked through heavy lids. Still groggy, the tri-color hair, tanned Egyptian sat up slowly. "Finally awake." The deep baritone of a familiar Priest teased his eardrums and ensnared his attention. He stared over at the tall other whose deep blue eyes fixated on him. An amused smirk across his features, arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against a table desk with a candle burning bright. "That was quite the entrance."

Atem relaxed and exhaled in relief. "It is nice to see you Seto. Part of me thought I would never find my way back. What happened to me? I remember wandering the desert for what seemed an eternity and then finally finding the Temple but... And now I am here."

The brunet approached the other, "Yes. You collapsed just outside. The guards brought you in and sent word to me of your return. The entire court has exploded with joy of your arrival. I did not think we'd see you again. After you handed over your title of Pharaoh to me, I was certain you meant to be lost forever." There was a somber sort of emptiness felt through his words that gave Atem a chill. "It felt as if you were unsure of your own fate."

"Yes. I did not know what would happen to me. I returned to my partner's time, said my goodbyes to my friends there then made my way back here. There are many things I will miss, many faces I'll never get to see again but this is my home. This is where I belong, that is a different world; Yugi's world." He smiled forlorn of his dear partner. _Please never forget me Yugi, and stay strong. I know you'll be just fine, you are the stronger between you and me._ "I've been sealed away for too long and I... I missed having my own body, my own home... all the people I left behind."

The Priest turned Pharaoh offered him a short nod and understanding smile. "It is good to have you with us once more. Welcome back, cousin. If you are feeling better, I will send your two servant hands to bathe and dress you. I have prepared a feast in honor of your return. Join us downstairs once you are ready." Seto gave a very short bow and left quickly. Atem stood hesitantly, not sure if he could trust his own two legs after that horrendous excursion from earlier. His body felt heavy but he had recovered enough to stand and walk on his own. _W-wait he said servants..?_ He flushed slightly embarrassed as two meager women got on the floor and bowed in full respect, before leaving to retrieve a tray full of washing cloths and a bowl full of hot coal. He had forgotten about having others to do these sorts of things for you - he had quite gotten used to Yugi's time of doing things on your own.

After an awkward and slightly terrifying hour or so, he stepped out of the room. _That was nerve-wracking!_ Two guards also bowed, "It is an honor to serve you Atem, we have long since hoped to one day meet you." They greeted in unison.

Atem smiled, "Please there is no need to bow to me. My time as the Pharaoh has passed." Despite his insistence, the two still gave him their full respect and gratitude. They spoke of their poor upbringing and how Pharaoh Seto found them and brought them to the Palace. They seemed to truly aspire to live up to the new Pharaoh's trust and expectations.

Atem smiled with a reassured nod. "I am relieved to hear it." _Of course. I knew Priest Seto would strive to be a strong leader, unwavering in his actions, compassionate to those in need._ Before long they made it to two large doors, he remembered this place well. The guards pushed them open and Atem was met by an entire room of familiar and new faces. At the far end of the large dining hall, Pharaoh Seto sat in a lush, extravagant throne. He stood and everyone else followed suit. Atem was stunned by how many still thought so highly of him. "Today is truly a day worthy of celebration. A long-time friend, your previous King, my dear cousin has returned to us. He is home. Let us enjoy the blessing the Gods have given us and celebrate!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered enthusiastically. The night was full of music, dancing and story telling. It took a while for Atem to reach his seat at the Royal table. He was surrounded by lots of familiar faces. Isis motioned him over to a seat across from her. Atem sat feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the attention, she smiled warmly and glanced over to the Pharaoh seated between her and Atem at the end.

"Thank you for all of this. I did not expect this sort of reception honestly." The humble Atem admitted to Seto.

The Pharaoh chuckled with a short nod. "It is surprising to hear such humility in someone once so proud and confident. Of course you merit this, my cousin. You saved the Kingdom - all of Egypt - from a terrible fate. We would not be here without your sacrifice, your strength and resolve. Now, let us eat and drink!" He lifted his cup and everyone followed suit. The night carried on with more music and entertainment. It was fun seeing the different sides of his Priests and Priestesses as they drank merrily and spoke of various adventures, failed experiments or gushed over students and colleagues.

Atem walked around to stretch his legs and mingle with everyone, as there seemed to be many that wanted to speak with him. "Atem!" A familiar voice exclaimed, he turned in time to see Mana approach and give him a huge hug. "I am so sorry I am late! Please forgive me." Her eyes and cheeks were wet with tears, "I can't believe you are back. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Mana. I'm so glad to see you're alright." He pulled her away and examined her soot covered clothes. "At least, I think you are. What happened to you?" He chuckled curious.

She giggled sheepish. "I was in the middle of a very delicate experiment when some of the others interrupted with news of your arrival, I lost concentration for a few seconds and well, I've been inside trying desperately to salvage the recipe unfortunately..." She sighed in defeat. "I didn't succeed. It sort of blew up in my face and well... Isis scolded me and said I couldn't come to the banquet until I cleaned up the room first." She pouted.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright." He smirked happy to see Mahado's pupil was working hard in his stead. "Try to be careful though. When crafting, concentration is key to your experiment being successful."

Mana nodded with a bright smile she opened her mouth to say something but... "What manners do you have? You stand before Atem the cousin of our wonderful Pharaoh completely filthy!" Mana and Atem turned around to see someone he hadn't met before. She had black hair tied up in a neat bun. "Forget Atem what about our dear Pharaoh? That is no way to show up before our King! You're absolutely disgraceful."

Mana seemed irritated, Atem gave her a confused look. "This is Vivia, a new mage under Isis care. She seems to believe she is smarter than everyone around her and does not know when to stay out of someone else's affairs." She stuck her tongue out at the other. "She's also obsessed with Pharaoh Seto."

Vivia blushed, "Obsessed? I simply show the proper respect and full attention everyone should give him. He deserves everyone's loyalty and unwavering devotion. All of the people in this room behaving as if Atem were still King, it is disrespectful. I can only imagine what our dear Phar-"

Mana leaned in closer to Atem's ear, "As I said, she is obsessed. She will be like this for quite a while, we should leave her alone." She motioned for Atem to follow her. As they turned to sneak away, Mana stopped and quickly bowed. Atem looked up to see Seto standing there.

The tall brunet smirked with a short shake of his head, Isis right beside him. They approached the girl Vivia who was still listing all the reasons why Seto was a better man than Atem, "Vivia, that is quite enough." Her eyes flew open and she gasped in surprise, frantically falling to her knees in full bow. "You are upsetting the mood - this gathering is for my cousin's return, to denounce this blessing is to disgrace my name as well."

"Oh but dearest Pharaoh, my intention was simply to address the concern over everyone's praise that the old Pharaoh has returned. I think it is rather disrespectful to you, my King. I-"

Isis approached the girl, "Vivia stand up." The girl did as she was told. Isis slapped her across the face. "This behavior is unacceptable. You are my student, the disgrace I feel is enough to abandon you in the ruins I first found you in." The girl began to cry. The dark haired Priestess bowed to Seto. "My apologies, my Pharaoh. I shall remove her at once." With that, Isis grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her away.

Atem frowned. "I didn't mean to get her into trouble. Was that not a bit harsh?" He questioned feeling bad for the girl who really seemed to idolize Seto.

Seto turned around and gave him his attention. "Worry not, cousin. Vivia is a special girl with great power within. While Isis threatens her, she will not abandon her despite her idiosyncrasies." He noticed Mana was still bowing, "You may stand now Mana." She was another story.

"Yes but... To hit her like that." He didn't like it.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Your time away has indeed changed you. The girl receives such punishment because she forgets her place. Isis will correct that outlandish personality of hers eventually." He assured. "Some students are just..." He looked over Mana's blackened attire. "Slow to learn." He sighed. "Should I even ask?" He questioned her ready to scold.

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "Well I... I was in the middle of creating that potion you requested and I- the other's came and distracted me for a moment and I lost control of it and-"

"It combusted as I warned you it would if you allowed your concentration to falter even for a moment." He chided. "All the ingredients wasted on your failed attempts. The time and energy put into this - perhaps I should give this task to someone else since you do not seem to possess the skill required."

Mana raised her fists up and gave him a determined gleam, "I was close, Pharaoh. I truly was. Please do not let someone else attempt this! I will get it next time, I promise you I will complete it!" She pleaded.

Atem felt strange watching the interaction between the two. "Very well, Mana. I shall grant you one last chance to complete this but only one. If you fail, I will have someone else take over." She nodded and thanked him repeatedly. "I won't waste more men on this however, you will need to collect the ingredients and make the necessary components yourself." She hesitated but nodded in understanding. "Now then, for any questions you are permitted to consult with Isis."

The girl nodded and gave Atem another hug before rushing out to catch up to Isis. The Pharaoh shook his head. "She's another special girl with untapped power. Unfortunately, I don't think physical punishment will help that power come out so in her case patience is required - an abundance of it." He turned to Atem and smirked. "But forget about that distraction, I do apologize for any offense you may have suffered because of them. They are young and foolish. Please enjoy yourself, I must retire to my chamber now as it grows quite late. I will give you tomorrow to settle in and walk around freely. Goodnight, cousin."

"Right. Goodnight Se- Pharaoh Seto." Atem bowed slightly, it felt somewhat awkward to do so. Pharaoh Seto showcased an unreadable frown but said nothing more.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Atem sighed. He hadn't seen that new girl since. Mana having told him she was on a secret training regimen to focus her concentration. He walked into Isis class, it having just ended. The young faces seemed energetic and in good spirits, two chatting away with the stoic Priestess over the experiment demonstrated.

Isis waved off the remaining students and finally the two were left alone. "Good morning Atem. How are you today?" She asked politely with a short bow.

He bowed in return, "Very well. Yourself?"

She smiled sincerely. "Quite well. I am fortunate to say my students are very bright and eager to learn. It is a refreshing change considering there are usually a couple that are unwilling to cooperate or respect my teachings. I suppose my reputation for not tolerating such behavior has deterred them from even joining." She seemed quite relieved at this. She clasped her hands together, "But I know you did not come here today to engage in idle chit chat. In regards to the potion I prepared for you, I have some grave news."

Atem frowned. "What is the matter? Did it not work?"

Her expression softened. "My potions never fail, Atem. I have been making them my whole life. No, unfortunately, our Great Pharaoh has ordered me to cease helping you. I am to deter you from chasing this peculiar enchantment and encourage you to forget about the garden. There is no malevolence sensed, according to him and therefore it isn't necessary to investigate the cause for your pull to that hallway." She informed matter of fact.

He shook his head. "I don't understand. Why does this concern him so? I told him I would not have anyone tell me this isn't worth pursuing. Malevolent or not, I need to know. There's something important I'm forgetting and I can't just ignore this feeling urging me to recover what I've lost." He exclaimed irritated.

Isis nodded in understanding. "I understand your frustration. There is something odd about this whole thing. However as it is, I can't assist you else I'd be disobeying Pharaoh Seto's orders. You may wish to pursue on your own but I'm afraid there aren't many who will be willing to help you."

Atem nodded. "I know. It isn't fair of me to involve you or anyone else in this matter anyway. This is something personal, I feel. I should be the one to uncover it for myself - I just don't know where to start." He glanced over to Isis who suddenly bowed toward the hall. Atem turned to see the one hindering his mission standing there with a stern bitter scowl along his features.

"I see you are still refusing to see reason. I worried you might persuade Isis to help you so I came down to ensure she remained strict against helping you. I am relieved to see she followed my orders, as for convincing you to abandon this foolish 'feeling' you harbor, perhaps it can not be helped against your stubbornness. Cousin, I have already told you there is nothing there for you."

"You don't know that. I know there is something."

"And just what would that be?"

Atem glared heatedly up at him. "That's what I am working towards figuring out. Something is there that I can't seem to recall for whatever reason."

The Pharaoh sighed, shaking his head. He folded his arms across his chest. "There isn't anything there, cousin. I would know if 'something' were lingering and casting peculiar enchantments on my people. I grow tired of repeating myself, abandon this idea immediately. I do not care if you are my cousin or the hero of our Palace, I will not accommodate a fruitless 'quest'." The Pharaoh stormed off not allowing Atem a retort.

Isis shook her head at the verbal explosion the former Priest displayed. "That is unlike him."

Atem stood there stunned. From what he recalled of the other, he had to agree. "Why is he so set against this? It doesn't concern him... It isn't like I'm inconveniencing him by pursuing this." _(Do not tell me... Are you hurt, Seto?)_ Atem's eyes widened as a voice rang through his head. _That sounded like my voice but... It felt condescending - a taunt?_

"Is something the matter, Atem?" Isis questioned rushing to his side. She noticed the confused, disoriented look across his face. Beads of sweat began to roll down.

He shook his head hesitant, "I... I'm not sure. For a moment I felt I was remembering something but then it disappeared. I can't explain but suddenly I want to hurry to the..? The gardens? No." His emotions were unsettled, "I feel overwhelmed with... with..." _What was this feeling? What's wrong?_

Isis grabbed a stool from one of the tables and sat Atem down. She motioned for her servants to leave the room, they did so at once. She fetched some water and brought a glass over to the flustered other. "Drink." She insisted. "There is something strange happening with you." _I felt... An aura very strong flare up moments ago and yet it has dispersed as quickly as it came. It almost felt familiar._

Atem took a deep gulp and leaned against the table. "Thank you." After a few minutes his body returned to normal. The urgency to find 'that something' ceasing. "I don't know what came over me I felt so anxious."

She sat down beside him. "You said there was some place you wanted to rush to?"

He shook his head. "I don't know where. I had this bad feeling completely take hold of me." It was silent for a few minutes longer before Atem stood to leave. "Forgive me Isis. I suppose I am simply not yet accustomed to my travel here." He chuckled dryly. "I also have not been sleeping as I should. I appreciate your help thus far and I regret any trouble I have caused you."

"Atem, you are no trouble to me. Would that I could be free to assist, you'd have me help in an instant without question. However not all is lost. You were known for your cleverness and for all his ranting and power, Pharaoh Seto always has regarded you highly. Whatever feelings he holds over this, what reasons he may hold, I do not see him truly harming you. Be careful, be discreet and you are sure to uncover the truth behind what clouds your memories." She assured warmly. Atem nodded and left after giving her a short bow. She chuckled at his awkwardness and called her servants back in. "Mayu, bring Mana here at once. I... have an important task for her to do. Hana, retrieve the potion I crafted yesterday, the Light of Faith." Both servants rushed off to their respective task. _I cannot help you Atem but I will not leave you to wander aimless. Disenchanting is my specialty after all._

It didn't take long for the potion to be delivered and soon after Mana came rushing in. "You called for me, Isis?" She asked curious and a bit nervous.

Isis smiled and ordered her servants to leave once more. She handed Mana the potion once they were out of the room. "I have an important task I need you to take care of. No one else can know of this, not even our dear Pharaoh. I trust only you to pull this off." Mana's eyes opened wide as she took the beautiful bottle illuminated with a dull golden liquid. "I need you to deliver this without being seen."


	4. Dancing Shadows

**Secret Sands**

 **4.** ** _Dancing Shadows_**

It was late into the afternoon and Atem hadn't decided on whether the feeling expressed was meant to provide a clue or to deter him. He didn't like the chill that ran through him, he didn't like the feeling of disgust, of shame associated with a dark room he couldn't recognize. His hand clutched his head, _Was this just some mind game Seto threw at me before he left? To make me change my mind?_ He shook himself and took a deep breath to calm down. "It doesn't matter what I find. I know I need to pursue this. I won't be able to live with myself because there's a part of me that is lost." It sounded so much like a mantra, a broken record as Yugi would phrase it. But he felt he needed to repeat it, to justify his defiance, his reasons.

A knock at his door startles him out of his thoughts. He answers and is surprised to see Mana standing there with a basket, she had a cloak over herself, no doubt to protect against the wind and sands. "Hello Atem. May I come in for a moment. I promise not to take too much of your time." She seemed anxious.

He moves out of the way and lets her in. She takes in his room and is surprised at how normal it is. She chuckles but keeps her thoughts to herself. "What can I do for you, Mana?" He asks curious. Perhaps she had questions about a spell or needed resources with her field work? She had come by a few times needing guidance or clarification she was afraid to ask Isis about.

She nods and walks over to his desk, and sets the basket down. She uncovers the top and pulls out some snacks and herbs. "Some gifts from me and the children in town. Also..." She waves him over and lowers her voice, "This is from Isis. She said you were needing this." She pulls out a bottle with a golden light seemingly dancing inside. "Woah, it's brighter than it was earlier." She murmurs astonished.

"This is-!"

"SHhhhhhh!" Mana covers his mouth with her hands. "Not so loud. You don't know who could be listening. She told me not to tell anyone and to make sure nobody knew I was bringing it to you. She felt bad not able to help you directly so she left the task to me." She winks. "Here, notes on how to use it." She hands him a folded piece of paper.

Atem takes it and smiles. "Thank you Mana. I appreciate this!" Her index finger goes over her lips as she glares at his outburst. He winces and mouths a thank you. They speak a little longer about the day before she leaves. The former King reads over the instructions and nods, knowing he needs to prepare. He walks over to an old storage chest and pulls out some things to use to enchant a torch.

As the sun begins to set, he decides it is time to visit the gardens. His mind starts to feel light and he nods, _The urge to go is already affecting me.'_ He wraps a cloak around himself - to safeguard himself against the cold just in case the potion didn't work against the spell on him. He picks up a small bag and unlit torch and heads out. The stroll is uneventful, no one traveling the path he always seems to take, one out of the way and longer, but it is familiar and peaceful. _I suppose as Pharaoh, I chose this one to get away from all the noise of the city._ He reasons.

His body relaxes upon the smell of steam and salts, his senses calming. The plants and rare flowers greet him with full bloom and vibrant color. He puts his things against a small bush and removes his clothes. He sinks into the hot waters and spends a fair amount of time basking in the tension-ridding bliss. He starts to grow light-headed from being in too long and decides its time to leave. He steps out, rummages through his bag for cloth to dry off with. After he re-dresses, he settles against the plant and sighs. It is still early, and after the relaxing bath he feels tired. Suddenly that same feeling of exhaustion overcomes him and he passes out.

When next he wakes, the room is home to darkness and chill. _'I fell asleep just as before! Why? It's late once again.'_ His brows furrow and he thinks on this some more. _Wait. If Isis is correct on this being a spell, perhaps this is also part of it. It makes sense as to why I always oversleep and wake up to a night sky. Well, I suppose it's time to test out her theory._ He stands up and grabs his cloak, quickly pulling it over himself. He pulls out his enchanted torch, the gleam from the potion evident on its soiled wrap at the top. "It's time." He utters to himself preparing his mindset he then ignites the torch.

It dances with a warm, normal flame. A few seconds pass and he heads out of the gardens. "What the?" As he makes his way to a hallway, the torch suddenly jerks in another direction. He nearly drops it but manages to tighten his hold in time, "Why is it trying to ram me into the wall?" He questions the silence as indeed, it was pulling him to a wall. "Hmm. Perhaps I didn't put the enchantment on correctly?" He tries to pull the torch down the only hallway but it is difficult. He glares and jerks it harshly, falling on his backside. The torch falls to the ground in front of him. "He retrieves it and it stops pulling, "There we go. Maybe it wasn't ready yet..?" For some reason it's purpose would not click with him.

He continues on, his thoughts going blank as he walks, returning when his eyes happen to glance at the torch, he shakes his head. "Am I being lead?" He stares at the dancing flames and they flash white very briefly, his eyes widen when, the flames start growing brighter and suddenly he is yanked in the direction he just walked from. "What is going on?" He questions and drops his light source once more. He leans over to pick it up when a cold wind blows from behind him and suddenly everything grows dark.

 _"You mustn't stop."_ A whisper, a warm voice, familiar yet indistinguishable. Atem's eyes cloud and he starts walking - leaving the bothersome torch behind.

His walk leads him down flights of stairs in a daze. A long corridor and a turn or two and finally he collapses to the ground. His eyes open slowly as he rubs his head. "W-where am I?" He questions and then the flashes of the torch, the gardens, his conversation with Isis come back to him all at once. "No! I left it behind - wait, was the torch attempting to lead me in the right direction? That is why it wouldn't let me come this way. Why didn't I realize that?" _It was like I couldn't..._ He looks around and frowns, it is just like all the other times before. "Which way did I come from?" He frowns and pulls his cloak tighter around him. The gnawing familiarity of the situation gave him a headache and reinforced the whole spell thing further.

Thankfully he still had it - apparently he dropped is bag somewhere along his way here. Or did he leave it with the torch? He didn't recall anything. His feet carry him for what seem as hours. "I cannot believe it didn't work. Or no, it was trying to but I was too weak to realize, too lost already to snap out of it. Hopefully Isis will know what happened - if I can get out of here." He mutters to the empty quietness. He continues onward, darkness curtained all around him, he kept a hand on the wall as to steady himself and keep track of any extra turns.

 _Cold. Dark. Chilly... Empty. Lonely. Why does this hallway overwhelm me? What am I doing here?_ He stops and leans against the wall, sliding down its cold surface. A sigh escapes him as he shuts his eyes, he was weary and confused. A sudden whisper and burst of light startle him. His eyes open wide as before him stood, of all people, the Pharaoh Seto holding a torch - a young flame dancing wild and strong. "Se- Pharaoh Seto?" Atem begins relief flashing across his face very briefly as tension quickly settles across in its place at being caught once more. And his former Priest did not appear in a pleasant mood at all.

The tall brunet glares irately down at him. "Cousin. Why do you refuse to listen to reason?" He seethes taking a step towards the still seated Atem. "Why are you down here once more?"

"Well, I got lost again. Listen, I told you already that I must find out-" Atem made to stand but Seto grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him up with his free hand.

He pushes him up against the same wall, "And I have warned you of the consequences of pursuing this nonsense! Where have your senses gone, cousin? Do you aim to do this until you catch cold and find yourself dead? Do you not have any consideration for those who disobey me and await punishment?" He fumes and tosses him back to the ground. "Do your friends mean so little to you?"

Atem groans and scrambles to his feet, a weighty glare directed at the Pharaoh. "I did this on my own. Do not punish the innocent because of my misconduct!"

Seto scoffs. "On your own? Do not jest! I am not some foolish servant blinded by your fame and your past rule. Do you think I am not wise to the naivety of that girl or her clever teacher Isis, or that disruptive Mah-" Seto stops himself and utters curses under his breath.

"Do not involve them. I will accept my punishment. I need no help from them. Whether they give it or not, I would still be here. Their deeds do not affect me in any way, I will not be persuaded to end this. Not even by you. So if you want to make an example of me, if you desire to kill m-"

Seto puts his arm across Atem's chest and pins him against the wall once more. "Are you challenging me?"

Atem glares. "No. I would not do that to you, Seto. We are friends, are we not? I make no attempt to challenge your authority, your kindness, your power. I respect you, that is why I am honoring you with honesty. I will not back down from learning the truth. You can not stop me or change my mind." He answers sternly. The Pharaoh's anger tones down and a look of reflection washes over his features. The tri-colored male quirks a brow at the other's sudden change in expression. _Did my words reach him? Does he understand now?_ Atem thinks to himself but Seto does not release his hold, it stays strong against his chest.

The Pharaoh sighs and leans against Atem, his lips against Atem's ear. The former King gasps at the sudden closeness. Seto smirks weakly, "I understand... I should not have entertained the idea of persuading you. It is out of my power to do so after all..." He replies in defeat, but something about his tone is sad, is lonely.

"S-Seto...? Are you alright?" He asks, unable to shake the shiver running through him with that somber warm voice caressing his ear. _Something is wrong with him... Why is he behaving this way?_

"Mm. This is the arrangement we agreed upon. Dear cousin. I implore you not to hate me, it appears Mahado would dare to break the promise I made to you... And I... Deep down I do not know if I can stop him." _Why do you torture me, Mahado? Why this... Now?_ The former Priest lets his eyes close as he thinks of the man he once knew as a friend, as a rival...

Atem's eyes blink rapidly in confusion. _M-Mahado..? What does he have to do with this?_ "Seto, let me down. Talk to me."

Seto breathes heavily. "But I will fight until the very end, I assure you. I will fight to keep my promise to you... No matter how painful." Atem's crimson eyes begin to grow heavy, Seto's tender voice growing distant as he mutters something sounding much like a spell. Everything shrouds into darkness, Atem falls unconscious in his arms. Seto murmurs some more words and his torch levitates on its own. He picks up his defiant cousin and makes his way back to Atem's chambers.


	5. Shifting Winds

**Secret Sands**

 **Shifting Winds**

Isis bows and listens to one of the Pharaoh's messengers list her alleged treason. "Apologies, my Pharaoh. I was under the impression you did not want me, in particular, to assist Atem in his endeavors. I did not believe it would be against your orders to have an assistant deliver Atem's requested items instead." She keeps her eyes to the floor, still bowing.

Pharaoh Seto glowers at her form and stands from his throne. "Leave us. I will deliver punishment myself." Whilst obvious objection washes over his council members' faces, they ultimately keep their misgivings to themselves. He waits for everyone to file out before approaching his former colleague. "Stand up Isis. You look utterly pathetic bowing like some lowly street rat. And don't give me that foolish lie, as if I would accept such a pitiful response. Are you intentionally mocking my intelligence?" He seethes.

She stands and sighs soft. "On the contrary, my dearest Pharaoh - that was merely a statement for my fellow Priests and their gossiping servants to take back with them. I held no merit in fooling you. For one, I hold only the highest respect for you and would never doubt your intelligence nor your ability to command and rule. I truly believe there has been no finer Pharaoh than you, my oh so wondrous one." She gushes coyly.

Blue eyes burn into playful amethyst, "I wonder. When you play these little games and undermine me like so, involve rodents and have them disregard my authority... I wonder just how highly you actually respect me. I think I'll deliver her punishment personally. To turn her back on me is unacceptable, a lowly student shall not be allowed to cross her Pharaoh." He scathes.

Isis furrows her brows together, "I would have thought you above such childish tantrums. The girl is a foolish child indeed, but her orders came from her teacher - all the responsibility for this should fall upon me." She insists sternly.

"My how quick we are to jump from respect to accusation. You dare to call me a child to my face no less. If someone who yearns to one day stand where Mah- where that damned magician once stood can be so easily persuaded in defying her Pharaoh, perhaps she shouldn't be allowed back into the Palace. One day she could be tricked into defying our whole Kingdom and attack us directly. This is a serious matter, regardless of her naivety, she knew enough to make sure she wasn't followed and remained quiet. She must've been instructed to deliver the potion secretly so it wouldn't have a way to get back to me." His blues narrow to slits at the crafty Priestess.

"Hm. I will not deny your assumptions. If you truly feel you must punish the girl I have nothing to prevent you from doing so. We all make our choices and must accept the consequences of our actions. I will refrain from involving her further though I cannot understand your reasoning behind withholding information from Atem. There is a spell hostile or not cast upon him. Should we not rid him of it and discover the intentions behind it?"

Seto turns around and stares up at his throne. He takes a deep breath and exhales, "That will not be necessary. I am quite familiar with the nature of this spell and will handle Atem and his misguided pride on the matter."

She raises a brow, "You?"

He faces her with a stern glare. "That is correct. If there is such a fiend roaming about casting spells I will swiftly bring them to justice. However I know there isn't and this insistence of his is nothing more than a delusional wish. I am well aware of my title, Isis. I do not need you to remind me of it. This matter concerns us all and I will not have my cousin troubling any more of my people. You are no longer a part of this little adventure of his, do you understand?"

"Why of course, My Pharaoh. With you looking into the matter I am more than certain all will be resolved and handled with caution and care." She smiles a bit relaxed at knowing the stubborn Pharaoh relented over his earlier defiance. Perhaps the recent incident with their former ruler helped him see the error in his ways. "How is he doing? I'm afraid I have not been able to see him."

Seto nods slowly, "Much better. His fever was down last night when I checked on him. He should be waking any day now." Relief washes over her and he concludes the trial with her punishment and allows her to walk away without further incident. There is a forlorn expression on her face as she can only imagine what really is happening in her Pharaoh's mind. _For him to take over helping Atem... That distant look along his features._ She walks away passing the council members heading back in to ready themselves for the next trial against Mana.

* * *

Atem awakens to the sound of soft humming. As his eyes adjust, he notices a young woman wringing water from a cloth beside him. She turns back to him with the cloth in hand and gasps in surprise as her eyes catch his. Her hands hit the small basin beside her and water sloshes everywhere. "Oh Master Atem I am so terribly sorry if I've disturbed you." She bows slightly and quickly works to dry up the mess of water now spilt over the floor. She mumbles apologies under her breath.

He sits up and puts his hand to his head not really concerned with the servant at the moment. "What happened?" He murmurs and looks around, through his window he notices it is daylight. "Did I pass out again?" He questions to himself. _Wasn't it night out? Wh-_

Hearing his disorientation, the servant hand sat up straight and faced her lord. Cautiously she clears her throat and attempts to bring clarity to his confusion, "Uhm Lord Atem? If I may answer your concerns." He turns to her and she quickly lowers her gaze to her lap, "Uh, as I understand it. You were lost in the lower parts of the Temple again and it was the Pharaoh who found you unconscious and brought you back to your room safely. Unfortunately you had suffered a terribly fever and were drenched in a cold sweat when he returned with you in his arms. You have been sleeping for two whole days now." She explains returning to her task of drying.

"Have I?" _Two days? I don't understand what happened? Seto found me but I... Wait, I did recall seeing him. Right we argued and-_ His headache worsens as he thinks back and tries to remember their interaction.

"Mm. Thankfully the Pharaoh has been visiting and using his powers to help alleviate the pain and sickness ailing your body." She smiles, "Without him, most likely, you'd not have made it through that first night." She seems terribly shaken as she recalls the image of her Master in such a desperate state.

Atem swallows hard. "I-I see. I should speak with Se- with the Pharaoh and offer my gratitude then." He makes to stand but she quickly reaches for him to stay in bed. Though, his head was reeling even more upon moving and so there isn't any chance of him standing soon anyway.

"My Lord, please. You've only just been rid of your fever. Moving about now and exerting yourself will bring it back up. Please, I beg of you to not strain yourself." She is visibly trembling in worry. "I have, as well as your other devoted servants, been by your side through all of it and I do not wish to see you so sick again." Tears sting at her eyes but she quickly lets go of Atem and lowers herself to the floor. "My apologies, it is not my place to order you nor instill my desires upon you my Lord."

Atem's eyes are wide. "No, I..." He relaxes and relents to the girl - whose name he shamefully doesn't know - "Please do not apologize. It is I who should be doing so." He smiles despite the pain and dizziness holding him, "To have people not simply devote themselves to me but that truly care of my wellbeing is a blessing. Thank you for your concern, and the care you have given me. It was selfish of me to be so reckless and to overlook how truly kind you and the others are."

"What truly endearing sentiments from our former Pharaoh. Indeed, your servant hands have been truly helpful in watching over you." Their gazes are instantly drawn to Atem's door where the Pharaoh Seto stands alone with a stoic expression across his features. The girl bows in his direction and he acknowledges her briefly before sending her away.

Atem sits up a little straighter, he hears the door shut. The two are alone. "From what I understand, I was out for two whole days." He states and searches Seto's face for confirmation as the other settles against the table at the far wall. "I also had a terrible illness take hold of me." He adds.

The Pharaoh nods and crosses his arms across his chest. "Correct." The brunet is distracted, he puts his arms back down to his sides and doesn't keep still. He moves over to the opposite side of the room where Atem's scrolls were kept neatly on a shelf. It is silent for a few minutes as he idly checks over each one. Atem can't help but find his behavior oddly calm. "How much of that night do you remember, cousin?" He questions turning around and facing the other, keeping his face void of any tell tale emotions.

 _He's acting strangely docile, considering lately all he's done is threaten and yell at me._ Despite his reservations over the other's change in perspective, he indulges him and tries once more to think back. He winces but continues to search for his last moments before he blacked out. "I..." He grips his head. "I remember the baths. Leaving them and I had some difficulty getting back - the spell on the torch not working and trying to lead me into walls of course before I knew it all my thoughts blank and when I come to my senses I am in that same hall... And then" His body shudders-

 _[ "Cousin. Why do you refuse to listen to reason? ..._ _Are you challenging me? ...I will fight to keep my promise to you." ]_

Atem's eyes widen. _I did see Seto that night. We argued and he seemed..._ His eyes pull up to stare over at the other, his body tenses to find the stoic brunet sitting in the chair at his bedside, deep blues bearing into his crimson ones with great concentration. He flushes and quickly averts his gaze. _When did he get so close?_

A heavy exhale of breath leaves the Pharaoh's lips. A somber sort of smirk finally breaking the stony mask he moments ago adorned. "I see. So you appear to remember everything that transpired. That is quite like you to hold on to details even when it is better to forget them." He chuckles. "You are an utter handful, dear cousin." He reaches out and offers the bedridden other some water and medicine in the other. "This should help with your headache."

Atem takes the medicine and swallows it with the water quickly. The pharaoh reaches out hesitantly and places his hand against his forehead. "What're you doing?" He questions growing meek suddenly.

Seto pulls back and coughs into his hand, Atem not noticing a bit of embarrassment on his face. "The fever has gone down quite a bit. You still feel a bit warm though so I insist you stay put another day or two. But its a relief you are finally awake." The brunet seems to relax as if a heavy burden had been lifted from him.

A silence falls around them once more. "You are behaving oddly." Atem breaks the awkward quiet. "Aren't you here to berate me for following a foolish ideal?"

"Because doing so has proven effective?" He stands to his feet and wanders around back to the table, "No. I'm afraid that I am quite certain nothing I say will change you. It is one of your annoying charms - that stubbornness of yours. As Isis put it." He looks out the window and sighs once more. "I know you have an annoyingly persistent spell attached to you." He turns to face his weakened cousin. "I also am aware of who placed said spell upon you." The last part is hesitant as if he didn't want to admit it.

Atem's eyes widen, "Y-you do? Who is it and what purpose does it serve?" He questions starting to get a bit animate over this news. _So his hostility towards this was because he knew about it from the beginning. Why - it doesn't really matter why he would hide it from me, I just want to know what memories are hidden from those baths and hallways that are important._

"I stand by what I said, those little thoughts in your head are simply fooling you. There isn't anything of great importance being hidden from you. It may very well be another layer of the spell having you believe it is more than it truly is." The other opens his mouth in protest but Seto continues, "Having said that I know my opinions are of no concern to you. So I'll admit now that I am not entirely sure how to rid you of that spell. And I... I must apologize for the sickness ailing you for I fear it was my doing for using a spell of my own to erase the one holding you." His eyes close and glabella scrunches up as he admits the terrible reaction and real harm he brought upon the other.

"What do you mean, Se-Pharaoh Seto? How would you attempting to rid me of the spell cause me to become sick?"

"I suppose it is linked to my particular aura. It would seem most likely that I'll not be able to conduct any sort of spell directly upon you." He chuckles dryly. "The caster seems to be adamant that I do not intervene with his end goal." He seems saddened by this.

"Who is the caster?" Atem questions and relaxes a bit as the medicine begins to dull his headache.

"I... Forgive me but I do not think it matters anymore. The culprit is long dead." He replies gravely. "Whatever the reasoning behind all of this the only one we could learn the truth from is gone."

Atem frowns. _But you do know?_ He questions but doesn't voice it. For whatever reason the brunet didn't want to disclose it and so, _This is clearly hard for him to tell me after how adamant he was on keeping it from me - I won't push him to disclose more. I know that isn't how to go about - heh. I learned this from you Yugi, but I may have reverted back to my old self these last couple of weeks here in my time._ Hearing the slight pang in taxed frustration in his cousin's voice when stating how little his opinions meant to him. "Thank you Seto. Pharaoh Seto." He corrects himself. "I really appreciate it. Why your particular aura? Does this mean you think anyone else Isis or the other priests might be able to do something about it?" He inquires curious. This sounds so strange.

The former priest returns to his side and sits, "I would say had they adequate power and knowledge they may very well be of help to you. However this spell is very high level and has many layers to it. The only ones capable of matching such attention to detail and disarming it would be myself. Thus why our master caster here put another stigma upon it that bars me from directly affecting you." He shakes his head. "It's utterly annoying."

Atem nods. "So what am I supposed to do? Do you know what it is that is hidden from me?"

The Pharaoh sighs as if wishing this question would not come up. "That is difficult for me to answer. I can imagine the frustration you feel but I assure that I am only acting in your benefit. My desire to rid you of this spell and be done with all this nonsense. That is what I've been working on. Do not ask me this question again for I will answer no differently."

The crimson eyed male chuckles wry, "Fair enough. I know I have been behaving as a spoiled brat and so I apologize as well. I do want to make you aware that your opinions are not falling on deaf ears, I know I haven't been all that kind to you but I take your words to heart and..." He musters up a smile extending his hand out to the others enclosed hands, "I know you're concerned about me, Seto. I know that. I can see it in your eyes, you have always acted in my name, always faithful. So please bear with my charming stubbornness."

The Pharaoh is speechless and the two stare at one another for an uncertain amount of time. Emotions flash across blues with no clear indication as his apology sinks in. After some time Seto shuts his eyes and smirks, Atem's hands slowly pull away allowing the Pharaoh space to stand. "It isn't as if I have much choice." He murmurs in a mere whisper. He walks over to the table and picks up two books, returning to the other's bedside. "Some books to pass the boredom. Remember what I said about staying put. I'll be informed of any misconduct from you." He doesn't wait for a response and heads to the door, "Oh and while we are without gossiping servants and retainers, honorifics are not enforced. It appears you have trouble calling me Pharaoh anyway." With that the door opens and then closes and Atem is left alone. A loose smirk that grows into a soft hearted chuckle escapes him.


End file.
